


The Price of Saving the World

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Hurt/Comfort, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Merry returns to Fatty, after the world is saved.
Relationships: Fredegar Bolger/Merry Brandybuck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Price of Saving the World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 100 words of plump lad/gaunt lad thread on FFA.

"Look at you, Merry," Fatty Bolger said from the bed, gaunt but smiling. "You're tall as a Man, now."

Merry laughed weakly. "Not quite - you should have seen some of the ones we met, tall as a tree. But what have they said about you?"

"Merry, you can't feel guilty that they threw me in there. You weren't even here." Fatty looked at him, patting the bed beside him and not saying anything about it when Merry hesitated. "I told you to go with Frodo."

"You'll get plump again," Merry said, blinking back tears. "The King of Gondor is a healer and my friend. I'll write to him."

Fatty smiled, a broad smile that stretched from cheek to cheek and made Merry want to sob at how different it was from his old smile. "Merry, we've saved the Shire. You four saved everywhere. It's alright if I lost some of myself for it."

Merry shook his head. "It is the last thing from alright."

"Come here," Fatty said, pushing himself up.

Merry slowly sat. Fatty pulled him into a kiss, only releasing him when he felt Merry start to shake. "You'll just have to be the plump one for awhile."


End file.
